Today's vehicles utilize a variety of sensors to monitor operating conditions of the vehicle and to provide feedback to the driver, especially when an unsafe operating condition is detected. Indicators may include fuel level warnings, car navigation signals, door ajar indicators, speedometer speed limits, etc. Typically, this feedback comprises a warning light, an audible warning (e.g., a warning tone or buzzer), or a combination of the two. However, this feedback can be confusing and/or an unwanted distraction to the driver and may result in unsafe operation of the vehicle while the driver determines the problem indicated by the feedback.
For example, when the oil pressure is below a minimum parameter, an oil pressure warning light provides feedback to the driver. Typically, these warning lights are in the drivers peripheral field of vision. Thus, the driver can see that a warning light is illuminated, but cannot determine what condition is being reported unless he directs his/her vision off of the road and to the warning light. In so doing, the driver is no longer able to concentrate on driving the vehicle which can result in reduced reaction time to traffic conditions and/or emergencies.
Alternatively, when a passenger's seatbelt is not fastened, a warning tone may provide an audible indication which requires the driver's attention. Sometimes, the audible tone may be in conjunction with a warning light being illuminated. Again, the driver may not be presented with enough information to quickly determine what the problem is and may become distracted from operating the vehicle.
Consequently, conventional vehicle warning systems often fail to provide a driver with a sufficient amount of information concerning a warning condition in a manner that does not distract the driver from operating the vehicle.